Visions
by NightcatMau
Summary: Valkyrie is having visions of being married to Skulduggery, but he once told her he could walk away from his feelings. Her assumption that she loves a man who will never love her makes her laugh, a lot. Valduggery, of course.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Caelan, Fletcher, Erksine, or Ghastly. Valkyrie is 22 here. She's having visions of marrying Skulduggery, and since she doesn't think he loves her, it's funny. In a sad, sad, laugh-at-herself kind of way.

* * *

Valkyrie sat on the couch at Skulduggery's house. Her best friend and partner sat beside her, ramrod straight. She had been keeping secrets from him again, and he clearly wasn't happy.

"I can't believe you won't tell me what you've been laughing about, Valkyrie. Visions aren't funny." She could hear the stern disapproval in his velvety voice, and only laughed harder.

"But, but, this one is!" She wheezed. "It's the same one I had when I met you, I just, I just didn't black out this time!" Then she was lost to gales of laughter. She caught Skulduggery's serious glare, and struggled mightily to compose herself.

"Well, what is it then? What exactly is so amusing to you, Valkyrie?" He was still angry, she could tell that from his voice and the way he was staring hard at her. She sighed, composed herself.

"I had the same vision just now, I had then. I, well, I get married in the vision." She couldn't help the giggles that followed, or her shoulders shaking. She truly couldn't.

"Married? You're only twenty two! You're far too young to even think of such a thing. I absolutely forbid you to do anything of the sort." He was glaring at her now, she could tell.

"I don't want to get married Skulduggery. I mean, maybe I do, but, it's confusing, OK? I just, well, it's just funny that's all." She started to laugh again, but softer this time, more in control.

"And, why pray tell, is marriage funny? It isn't a joke or a game, Valkyrie. Marriage is a very serious proposition. Don't smile, I'm not joking. You're very foolish indeed if you find any of this funny." He folded his arms and looked away, clearly to him the conversation was over.

Valkyrie got to her feet, taking his silent invitation to leave. But before she went, she figured she did owe her partner and best friend an answer. "It isn't marriage that's funny, Skulduggery, it's who I marry in the vision. I find it funny, because, well, he'd never marry me."

"And you know this because you're psychic now, is that it?" He answered, tartly.

"No, I know because I told him I loved him and he walked away from me. Well, goodnight Skulduggery. I'll, I'll be at Gordon's mansion if you need me for a case or anything." Mentally she kicked herself. Why has she said something so lame? But the Skeleton Detective sat in stony silence as she left, refusing to even watch her leave.

* * *

Next morning all seemed to be forgiven as her mobile rang. It was Skulduggery. Had he found a case for the already? Valkyrie groaned and tried not to wince from the early morning sun in her eyes.

"Yes, Skulduggery?"

"Good morning to you too, Valkyrie. I want you up and dressed in thirty minutes; we have a case." Valkyrie sighed and flipped off her mobile after hearing the line go dead. He was still angry, she could tell.

But he'd never understand her finding the vision funny. Never know that she was really laughing at herself. At least, she thought, as she scrubbed her skin vigorously in the shower, he hadn't asked who it was.

* * *

He picked her up, the drive to the new Sanctuary was going to be a long one. So Valkyrie tried to think of something to distract him with, because she could feel the anger coiled inside him, unfortunately Skulduggery spoke first.

"Who is he then? Have I met him?" His voice was terse, his hands slowly squeezing the life out of the Bentley's steering wheel.

"Uh, yes, yes you have met him Skulduggery, and that's all I'm telling you." Valkyrie nervously picked non-existent fuzz from the jacket Ghastly had made her.

"Oh, and why is that? Do you think I'd disapprove of your knight in shining armour? I'd just like to punch him in the face, that's all." He growled.

Valkyrie couldn't answer, she was just too shocked. Skulduggery glanced over at her, seemed to take her silence for protection of her intended and continued.

"It's Fletcher, isn't it?"

"Fletcher? God, no!" she shivered a bit in disgust. "I do have good taste in men you know."

"Oh really? So vampires are men now, are they?"

"We don't talk about vampires! And I keep telling you I didn't love Caelan. He kissed me, Skulduggery! Besides I know you, this is a trick to get me to blurt out the name. Nice try but it won't work."

"So it is someone I know, but it isn't Fletcher? Erksine then? He's good looking enough, but far too old for you, you know that right?"

"No, it isn't him. And don't tell me how old is too old, Skulduggery. Besides he isn't THAT good looking." Skulduggery snorted in response.

"I've seen the way you looked at him when you first met him, then at the ball, and every time since then."

"I've seen the way you look at China! And don't you dare say you don't. I happen to like him as a friend and I'm happy to see him because I don't have too many of those. At least I didn't go dancing with him."

Skulduggery broke so suddenly Valkyrie was thankful for the seat belt rule. He looked at her, the anger almost visible now.

"I. Do. Not. Love. China. I never have, and I never will. Don't you dare suggest anything so hideous ever again. Unless that was a feint, if so then well done." There was suddenly light laughter in his voice. Valkyrie wondered, not for the first time if her partner was still insane after his encounter with the Faceless Ones.

She chose to grin at him. Well it worked, didn't it? Now drive Skulduggery or we'll never get there."

* * *

It turned out that after the long drive the case had gone to two newer detectives, and Ghastly just hadn't had the time to phone them. He made his apologies, then ducked his head back to his paperwork, clearly dismissing them. Skulduggery of course, had other plans.

"Do you know, Elder Bespoke, that Valkyrie is having visions?" Ghastly looked up, startled.

"Visions?" He asked warily, staring at Valkyrie.

"Yes," Skulduggery went on "Visions of her impending marriage." Ghastly burst out laughing the same time Valkyrie did, pounding his desk so hard it shook. He tried to speak, but his mirth held him helpless.

"Ghastly!" Skulduggery said, clearly appalled. "I don't know how either of you find this amusing. She won't even tell me who it is." At those words Ghastly let out a howl of laughter and fell out of his chair.

Sniggering, he pulled himself up on the desk. He tried several times to speak, finally managing to gasp to Valkyrie: "He doesn't know, does he?" She shook her head in response, tears of laughter running down her own face.

Skulduggery snarled that he'd be in the car when she was ready, spun on his heel and left. Ghastly winked at Valkyrie as she struggled to follow, weaving as the laughter seized her yet again.

* * *

The entire drive home he was silent, stopping once so Valkyrie could get something to eat. Valkyrie's laughter had mostly subsided by the time they reached his house, though when Skulduggery asked if it was Ghastly, she had to cover her mouth.

"No, not Ghastly, and no I'm not telling you."

"At least tell me about him then. Is he good enough for you, Valkyrie?" Something in his voice sounded sad, and all the humor left her.

"Yes, yes he is, Skulduggery. He's the finest man in the world and I love him dearly. But well, he isn't in love with me. I'm laughing at myself really."

Skulduggery looked stricken. "You should never laugh at yourself, Valkyrie. If he walked away from you he's clearly insane. He doesn't deserve you." His head dipped lower over the steering wheel.

Valkyrie smiled at her partner. How many times had she wanted to hug him in the last few days? To tell him all about the visions? She realized with a start they were at his house, clearly he didn't trust her on her own right now.

"Skulduggery, I..." She simply had no words. She couldn't tell him the truth. But she could try for an excuse he'd believe. "I don't want you to disapprove. I asked you once if you were proud of me, and you never answered. I know that means no. So I don't want you to think even less of me now." Suddenly she found it rather hard to see, and blinked rapidly.

Skulduggery looked at her in surprise. His gloved hand gently cupped her jaw. "I have always been proud of you Valkyrie, always! I have never, ever not been proud at you. You simply didn't need praise that might encourage you to further endanger yourself. You DIED Valkyrie, I lost you! I was damned lucky to get you back. What would I-" He cut off abruptly, gestured at the house and got out.

"You thought you'd loose me, Skulduggery?" He couldn't answer, he just hung his head and his shoulders sagged. Valkyrie couldn't help it, she had to hug him now. Well had to hold him, but if she was careful he wouldn't know the difference.

Skulduggery sighed, held her gently to him. He seemed to collect himself, and stood straighter, pushing her away after a moment. "I still don't think it is funny, but I suppose it is better to laugh then to cry. As long as you're happy Valkyrie, that's all that matters. I'd still like to punch him in the face though."

Valkyrie smiled, happy to have her partner back. So long as he never dug and deeper, he would always remain by her side. As they walked towards him home she engaged him in conversation about the new detectives and how they would handle their first assignment.

Little did she know that inside his pocket Skulduggery was toying with a velvet box, the velvet long since rubbed off from his nervous fingers worrying the surface for the last several years.

* * *

**This was written as a one-shot for Squidoo, became a three part on DA, and might get recrafted here. The joke that everyone but Skulduggery knows is that Valkyrie is in love with him. But he DID tell her he could walk away from his feelings, remember? **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery or Valkyrie. Story has switched to Skulduggery's inner thoughts and POV, more or less. Val is 22 here. Thanks to Missy Cain xxx for encouraging me to post!

* * *

Skulduggery sat at his desk and held the ring box in his gloved hands. It was late and Valkyrie had long since retreated to the bedroom he'd had put in for her. He mused over all he had done for her over the past decade. First because it was practical and he was a practical man. Then later, because she was his partner and best friend.

Later still, over the past several years because he'd fallen in love with her. He'd planned on telling her so many times. He carried the ring with him everywhere, promising himself he'd get up the courage one day to go down on one knee. But what if she laughed at him, rejected him? He couldn't face that, he couldn't bear the thought of loosing her.

So he kept putting his proposal off, though he knew one day it would come. Now, he thought dully, she was having visions of being married. His sadness over her being in love with anyone but him, which it shamed him greatly to have her see, had left him feeling hollow inside. He pocketed the box, telling himself he was a fool.

A shift in the air currents in the room made him look up. Valkyrie stood in the doorway, and the sight made his heart skip a beat. Or it would have if he had one.

She looked so frail and lost that all he wanted to do was hold her and tell her he loved her, but he had to be careful. The last thing she needed was to hear that when she was obviously in so much pain herself.

"What's the matter, Valkyrie?" He asked, he velvety voice tinged with sadness.

"Skulduggery? I want to talk about my vision. Is that OK?"

She was trembling like a newborn fawn as she approached his desk, and his resolve not to hold her melted. He got up and went to her, holding her close. He could feel the tremors running through her body, and he wanted more than anything to be the one to still them.

"Of course Valkyrie, I've always told you you can talk to me about anything, you know that."

She clung to him, and he stroked her hair softly, wishing for all the world he could kiss her, but reminding himself that as her partner and best friend he had to put her needs before his own. Besides, he thought sadly, he was a skeleton, not even a real man. Being the sympathetic best friend was a role he had died to play.

* * *

They sat on the couch now, Valkyrie having wrapped her arms around him and settled her head on his skeletal chest. When they had been just friends and partners he hadn't minded being a skeleton then, but now? Now the woman he loved was pressed tightly against his ribcage and despair flooded through him.

Still, when she had started to cry he'd brought his arms around her and prattled soothingly. He didn't know if she liked the sound of his voice or not, but he could feel her relax nonetheless. He hesitated, then spoke.

"Valkyrie, it's OK. no matter what we will always be partners and best friends. Even if this young man does turn out to marry you after all." He felt her stiffen. He cursed himself mentally. Why couldn't he ever say the right thing to her?

She was crying harder now, so he scooped her onto his lap and rocked her gently. As much to soothe himself as her. "I cant say anything right, can I?" He asked, forcing himself to sound amused at himself.

She looked up at him, confusion on her beautiful face. "You always say the right thing Skulduggery, he's just not an age you'd approve of, that's all."

"Ah, an older man then, is he? I'd approve if he loved you irregardless of his age."

"You would?"

"Of course I would."

He'd stopped rocking her, but she made no move to leave his lap. She seemed to be gathering the courage to speak to him.

"Would you disapprove if I told him again some day that I love him? I've tried everything Skulduggery, I have, but my feelings for him won't go away."

"I would never disapprove of you ever, Valkyrie. I'll vouch for your intentions if you like."

She looked at him in wonder before speaking. "You do that for me?"

"Of course. This man has captured your heart. While I'll never think any man is EVER good enough for you, if you know he is the one, then well, you have my blessing at least."

At this she broke into a happy smile and hugged him hard.

"Thank you so much, Skulduggery! You don't know how much that means to me. I wish so much that the vision could come true. Do you think it means anything to have the same one twice?"

"Perhaps."

"Because he was actually happy to be marrying me Skulduggery."

"Anyone with common sense would be happy to marry you."

She bit her lip. "But you wouldn't though, right?

He felt like she had slapped him. He saw she expected and answer, needed his reassurance. There was no harm in telling her the truth. She'd never have to know it was the truth, he promised himself.

"I would be delighted to marry you, Valkyrie Cain."

She looked ready to cry again and he thought he'd said the wrong thing. She did start to cry, but she was smiling too. She even laughed, but it was a normal laugh, it sounded happy.

'You would?"

He nodded. Still, no harm he could see in making her happy with the truth.

"Of course I would."

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

"You're not just saying this to make me feel better?"

"Goodness no."

"Then you WOULD marry me, Skulduggery?"

"I just said I would."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"You're sure, one hundred percent certain that if it were you in the vision that you would marry me?"

"Yes, Valkyrie Cain, I would marry you."

She paused, seemed to be gathering up her courage again. She spoke and it all came out in a rush.

"ThenIwantyoutomarrymeprettyp lease?"

"I think I heard you say you want to get married." He said, dazedly.

She nodded furiously.

He helped her stand up, held her to him tight, gathering his own courage. He got down on one knee and brought out the box, opening it so she could see the small silver skull ring covered in diamonds.

He presented it to her, not quite believing he was daring to do so.

"Valkyrie Cain, you are my best friend, my partner, the one true and constant source of joy in my life. I don't know why you would ever love me, but if you do, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes! Yes, Skulduggery, yes! Oh God, yes!"

He rose and took her hand, slipping the ring on her finger. She leant up and forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and meeting his teeth with her lips. He kissed her back eagerly, his own arms wrapping around her to hold her close.

They parted at last, both content to know that some visions at least, do come true.

* * *

**I know, I know, kinda mushy, but hope you liked it!**


End file.
